


Game Night

by meowgicmage (queerfindings)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerfindings/pseuds/meowgicmage
Summary: Once a week the crew meets up to play card games. Anders wins a card, Fenris takes issue.The game in question is called The Voting Game and I can personally vouch it is the tits if you've got a group of friends that are either very new or have known everyone forever.





	Game Night

Anders won the card for Best Kisser, and there was no living with him from that point. Fenris eyed his own pitiful pile of cards. He darted a look around the circle. Anders sprawled across the tiny space like he owned the place. Hawke hung on one arm, Isabela on the other, both giggling drunk all roaming tan limbs and grins. Aveline sat beside them, a little more relaxed now that she’d been drinking. Merrill had chosen to sit with Fenris, but she stole longing looks at the cuddly pile across from her. Fenris glared at his hand. 

“There’s no way,” he finally spat. “No way HE is the best kisser.” Four sets of eyes lit on him. He squirmed a little under the attention, but held his ground and took a slow drink from his beer. “I mean, he trips if you look at him sideways.”

"Graceful where it counts,” Anders snorted. He smirked. “Are you jealous?” 

“Fen I don’t think you’ll win this one,” Merrill whispered aside to him. “He’s kissed everyone in the room. It’s nice.” She sighed with a smile. The stoic woman to her right turned crimson but slipped in a quick nod. Even Aveline agreed! His scowl only deepened. 

“You only have their vote because they’re drunk, where kissing like a golden retriever is a good thing.”

“You know what-” Fenris was completely unprepared for the grace with which Anders lunged across the table, nor the calluses on his palms as he cupped the elf’s face and kissed him hard. Warm, if slightly chapped lips. An expert dance of nibbling teeth soothed by the flash of his tongue. When he pulled back the cocky grin was firmly back on his face. Fenris thumbed the corner of his lip and sat back to drop his shoulder against Merrill as he'd been before. He shrugged. Took a casual drink to drown the butterflies in his belly. Tried to pretend he wasn’t on fire from the inside out. 

“Sure, if you like it like that.” 

“Oh? And how do you like it, your majesty?” Anders scoffed. 

“No need to be offended,” Fenris replied with a smirk of his own. Isabela and Hawke almost simultaneously gave the lanky blond a push. 

“Go on Fenris show him how it’s done!”

“Yeah, he’s a naughty mage! Teach him a lesson!” They both fell into each other, howling with laughter but all too eager to see them kiss again. Fenris rolled his eyes. 

“What could I possibly learn from someone too scared to tell me what I did wrong? Is it because, maybe, you liked it? Hmm, Fenris?” Anders was just drunk enough to fall for the bait. He crawled across Fenris’ lap and sat triumphantly until the elf grinned. 

Fenris grabbed a handful of golden hair close to the scalp and yanked him onto his back so quickly Anders could only stare up at him with wide, watering eyes. He straddled him and pinned him to the floor, then leaned in. Just short of contact he ghosted his mouth away, down the mage’s jaw. 

“Being impulsive is cute,” he growled. “But don’t think that childish shit will impress me.” He slapped Anders’ protesting hand down, twining their fingers, and brought his mouth down on the other man’s lips hard. He thrust his tongue in. Anders lifted his hips with a little whimper, he ground down on him in a teasing slide of denim as he rutted against the mage’s thigh. Anders tasted like strawberries and too sweet wine, he responded so quickly. When Fenris pulled back it was a sight to behold- Anders lay sprawled, half arched, mouth parted, eyes lidded. 

“You’d think no one’s touched you in ages,” Fenris chuckled. 

“Maker, not like that,” came the breathless reply. The elf stroked down his chest just to see the man’s spine flex upward, then he got off him and returned to his seat. All three women stared, utterly speechless. Hawke fumbled around until she found the card she was looking for and handed it to him. Fenris sat back once more, if a little more smug than when the night started.


End file.
